


Vampire-Humans Apocalypse

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD





	1. Prologue

The world had always known Romania as the epicenter of all the evil and satanic rituals. Some say that Hitler was actually born in Romania Country rather than Austria Country and that he was a devil spawn who came into being by the most unholy satanic rituals.  
But legend dictates that long ago, these cultists went too far to please the devil. They found an ancient tablet in the Castle of Pennsylvania, showing them the ancient ritual of human sacrifice done to bring about an aid of the devil, which they performed without hesitation.  
To thank them for their service, the devil decided to give them what they want. A messiah was born to their leader, Dragostea diavolului, who could turn people into horrifying creatures with a single bite, kill someone with a single blow and turn into a behemoth, representing everything unholy on Earth.  
The ‘Dawn of the Dracula’ was believed to have originated in the 1430ADs, in Romania, but few really believed it and considered it a myth. However, the Vampire sightings surfaced during World War 2.

In 1939AD, the allied soldiers fighting against the axis powers reported cannibalistic superhumans who could move at great speeds, survive gunshots, heal freakishly fast and turn their brothers in arms against each other by biting them. The ‘Nazi’s’, as they were known and feared back then, was said to have freakishly long canines, skin as pale as the dead, and eyes as red as blood. After Hitler committed suicide and the war was over, the allies started celebrating their triumph and the ‘Fascism’ brought about by these superhumans many feared was lost and forgotten in the sands of time, becoming a tale which would be used to scare children.  
There had been various apocalyptic prophecies that would see to the end of man, but no one could have ever known a European folklore tale would trump them all.  
This is the story of Steffenhaus Lincoln. One might think he is an average army man who has served his country, but his ancestral heritage is what makes him dangerous, for an evil Inhuman race that is. A race with evil at its core, working in the shadows, ready to devour anyone and everyone standing in their path to world domination. But his bloodline, the Lincolns, has time and time again, kept these devilish creatures at bey.  
Steffenhaus was read vampire myths and stories as a child by his parents to familiarize him with these fictitious species. He laughed at them when they told him that vampires are really saying, “I’m a big boy now, there’s no such thing as a Vampire!”.

One day, when he Steffenhaus is 10 years old, his parents tell him that they will be traveling to Romania, and he would be staying with his uncle Frederick, who was also a Lincoln.  
“Whatever you say, Mr. Robert Todd Lincoln Beckwith! God our names are so long! And tell me if you see any vampires there.” chuckled the naïve boy.  
Infuriated at this humorous remark, Robert shakes up his son, “Listen to me boy! You will see them, you will confront them, and when you are strong enough, you will fight them. This is your destiny!”  
Steffenhaus startled, nods in agreement as if he were reporting to the Fuhrer himself.  
“Don’t worry son, Uncle Frederick will take care of you while we are gone.” Consoles his mother, who then picks up her bag and leaves with her husband for the airport.  
Later Steffenhaus and his uncle learn that the plane on which his parents were traveling, never reached its destination, and they were never heard from again.  
This alerts Frederick, who is old and cranky, left behind with a little boy, soon to bear the burden of his descent. Frederick is a martial artist himself, helps Steffenhaus train in 5 martial arts disciplines, Karate, jiujutsu, capoeira, Muay Tai, and Tae Kwan Do, while also spending a lot of time learning Kempo.  
All was going well until Frederick gets shot down in an alley. A mugging gone wrong, they said. Or was it just a mugging?  
Steffenhaus, now aged 13, inherits his family house on Blood street and is helped around by Mrs. Frederick. Steffenhaus now begins to question the fine line between fiction and reality and soon an incident would clear all his doubts.  
Steffenhaus enlists in the army soon after his uncle’s death and all is going great, but then comes the Vietnam war.

Steffenhaus goes to Vietnam in 1974, aged only 15, one of the youngest to go on tour for the American army. He sees his own share of some disturbing things as any soldier would, people being torn to shreds, exploding, and all. But he also witnesses something more, something unnatural, something so horrific in nature that he could not believe his eyes.  
One particular night, he patrols at the check post as part of the night watch for the US encampment with his best buddy Eddie when he sees someone walking, strolling towards them with unnerving confidence.  
“Stop! Or we’ll shoot!”, yelled a nervous Eddie, but in a flash the shadowy figure grabs hold of Eddie’s neck, breaking it with his right hand. He begins to laugh while Steffenhaus looks at him in disbelief.  
He smells the air and then looks towards Steffenhaus with an unnatural smile.  
“I’ve found the heir of the Lincolns! Master will be proud!” says the creature, who Steffenhaus observes to have huge canines and Blood red eyes, kind of like the vampires he heard of.  
Steffenhaus is then lifted into the air, the ghoulish figure bear hugging him.  
“Die, you Lincoln scum!” grins the humanoid beast.

Steffenhaus screams in pain while the creature constricts his waist even more.  
“I will become a Lord under our King! All thanks to you”  
Suddenly blood gushes out of his mouth and he is unable to continue his speech, as if he has become petrified.  
Steffenhaus now on the ground gasping for air holds onto a dagger which has deeply penetrated the assailant.  
“But how? We killed your parents! even your uncle! How could you have learned so much about us?”  
Steffenhaus had received a flashback about his Uncle, who gave him this silver dagger that has now found its way through this vampire’s abdomen.  
“If anyone seems unnatural to you, don’t flinch! Stab em with this! And remember to keep it on you at all times!”  
“Thanks, uncle. I wish I had believed you all sooner.” says a weeping Steffenhaus as he burns the vampire’s body.  
He later reported an armed assailant had put Eddie down and that he burned him to take revenge.  
He did not talk about this incident much as everyone would think he had gone crazy in Vietnam, but he knew what he saw, he knew they were real.  
After completing his tour, he is back in America, living his life with his wife and daughter. One could say his life has become peaceful. But good things never last.  
So, the question is will Steffenhaus, live up to the labor bestowed upon him from his bloodline, or will this demanding mission prove to be too much for him? Beware! Someone is lurking in the shadows!


	2. Chapter 1: When you mess with the Vamps, you get the Fangs!

The street looks empty at night. There is an eerie silence, and although the streetlights are on, one could still guess that apart from a few houses, most of the buildings on the avenue are abandoned.  
This is Blood street, the name coined due to the heavy casualties this place had endured during the war, and it is rumored to have been home to the Vampires presumed to have fought alongside the Germans and other Axis powers.  
Suddenly, a small car comes around and enter the street, entering the driveway of a garage.  
These rumors are enough to scare most people, but not Steffenhaus Lincoln.  
A war veteran who fought for the Allied forces, has just shifted to a house on this street following the end of his Last tour and subsequently, his retirement.  
He gets out of his car and is about to enter his house when he hears someone, or rather something in the bushes. He doesn’t pay attention to this and goes into the house.  
There have been many reported incidents on the streets. Rumors of cannibalistic beings, satanic people offering human sacrifices and the infamous vampire horror stories, but none of it seemed to trouble this man.

He is greeted by his lovely wife, Karen. As white as Snow-white, almost too white. So pale was her complexion that people claimed she was a vampire, a direct descendant of Ivan Vladimir, considered to be the first Vampire, better known as Count Dracula. Her figure and curves could rival that of supermodels all over the world, but she ended up with a soldier. That is what love does to you.  
“How was your day?” asks Karen, hugging an exhausted Steffenhaus.  
“Same old, same old. I still haven’t found a night job yet,” replies Steffenhaus, kissing his wife on her forehead.  
“Are the kids asleep?” asks Steffenhaus, hanging up his coat and putting down his briefcase.  
“Yeah, I tucked them in at 9. Otherwise, they don’t wake up for school early in the morning.”  
“Has Henry been sleeping well, his teacher called saying he slept in his class today.”  
“Oh, its nothing. He just had a nightmare of a vampire trying to eat him at nig……..”  
“Shhhhhhhh!” Steffenhaus puts a finger on his wife’s lips, indicating for her to stop talking.  
“Did you hear that?”, whispers a worried Steffenhaus, pointing towards the ceiling of his house. His wife hears footsteps as well.  
“We should call the police. Go check the kids please!”, whispers a terrified Karen, tears start running down her face.

He holds is wife from her shoulders and gives her a good jolt, saying, “Pull yourself together. Lock the doors and call the police. I won’t let anything happen to our kids.”  
He takes out a pistol from a secret compartment of one drawer and says, “Shoot anything that moves outside.”  
Now Steffenhaus rushes up the stairs, shotgun in hand, to save his children, but as he enters his daughter Stephanie’s room, he can do nothing but watch.  
Standing in the room is a 5 foot 8, the muscular man holding his daughter in one hand, pointing a finger at him with the other.  
“Put the gun down Lincoln. I don’t want to hurt your daughter.”  
“Don’t you hurt her.” His hands shaking with fear, the fear of losing his daughter.  
“Please leave my daughter. I’ll do anything.”  
“No hard feelings but hmmm. It’s in your blood.” saying this, the shady figure bites the little girl and then throws her out of the window.  
“Noooooooo!” cries out a helpless father watching his child falling to her end.  
Steffenhaus now picks up his shotgun and fires at the freakish figure before him, yelling out, “I’m going to kill you. Bastard!”  
“Ughhh! The fuck! What did you put in your bullets you sick fuck?”  
“Shut the fuck up!” He pulls the trigger a second time and after a loud bang, the pale assailant lays lifeless on the floor.  
He slowly walks towards the window and looks down on the innocent and pale face of his daughter.  
“Oh! Sarah! My child! Forgive me!” says Steffenhaus, gasping for air and trying to assess the situation.  
What did that devil spawn want with my innocent daughter? What is in my blood? What is going on?  
After all these questions fade away from his aching brain, he remembers his wife downstairs waiting for him to return to her with his daughter, alive.  
How will I face my wife? He asks himself but as he is making his way down the staircase, he hears loud screams, screams of his wife.  
Lord! Please don’t take my wife from me! He prays.

He rushes down the stairs as fast as he can, stumbling once and when he reaches the living room he sees his wife in the hands of another pale looking man, similar to the one he killed a few minutes ago, but having twice the size, and eyes as red as blood.  
“I have been searching for you Lincoln.” says the monstrous man, weirdly caressing and smelling his wife at the same time.  
“Leave her alone! What the fuck do you want? Take the money! All of it! Just leave her out of this!”  
“Oh, but how can I?”, says the gigantic beast-like man, moving his saber tooth like canines towards the woman’s neck.  
“Don’t! Stop! I beg you!” begs Steffenhaus like a beggar asking money in the name of his children.  
But in an instant, the colossus holding his wife bites down on her jugular and then snaps her neck.  
A stunned Steffenhaus stands still for a while, after which he bursts into tears. He holds his lifeless wife in his arms as the murderer walks towards the kitchen counter.  
“Sorry man. You see ever since I was born, your bloodline has been a giant pain in my ass. It’s time to pluck out the weeds to grow a flourishing garden.” says the merciless slayer.  
He turns towards Steffenhaus and says, “My name is Ivan Vladimir and your ancestors…… “, but before he can finish, Steffenhaus aims his shotgun at his head and pulls the trigger, 2 times in quick succession.  
The first gunshot is stopped by a loyal servant, possibly another servant of this barbaric cult.  
The second shot bruises Ivan’s head, but somehow blood starts dripping down his face.  
“Clever, using so much silver in one bullet.” says a stumbling Ivan.  
“Not bad, son of the Vampire slayers, not bad.”  
“Who the fuck are the Vampire slayers?” says a puzzled Steffenhaus as he reloads his gun.  
“Well, you know them. Not very well really. You see your parents did not die in a car accident. They died fighting us, the vampires. They butchered many, divided our houses, and even infiltrated us using spies. But then they had to go and kill my son. I knew he was stubborn, cruel, and violent but we could not fathom, in our wildest dreams, any human to be clever enough to kill our royal blood. I hope now you know how it feels like to have your child taken from you.”

Ivan now stands up and looks down the barrel of a vengeful Steffenhaus, “Your parents took my heir, now I will end your bloodline.”  
“I won’t die until I kill every last one of you! That’s a promise!”  
Ivan jumps towards his archnemesis with a heinous cry, and Steffenhaus pulls his trigger.  
A loud bang is heard, followed by an uncanny silence. The silence is broken by a wounded man fighting his way out of his house, fighting off the patrolling vampires.  
Its Steffenhaus, he has survived Ivan’s onslaught but at what cost?  
He limps away from his house, seemingly having an injured right leg.  
“I’ll kill every last one of your friends if it’s the last thing I do!”  
Back in the house lies a wounded Ivan, in critical condition. The surviving vampires come to his aid and give him fresh blood to drink.  
He gasps for air and gulps down the blood quickly.  
“Ahhhhh! Thank you so much my soldiers.” says a grateful Ivan, who has now healed and regained his unnatural strength.  
“This one is clever. He used so much silver I could barely breathe. I could only wound him. So tell me where is he now.”  
A hesitating vampire subordinate says, “He escaped Sir Ivan. He is skillful…”  
A sudden swoop sees the subordinate being decapitated by an angry Ivan.  
“Are you telling me you couldn’t capture a single wounded man. What the fuck are you here for then? Oh! If only Victor was here.”  
After a brief sigh, Ivan says, “Let's go back to the House of Vampiri. The enemy has proved to be more resilient and pestilent than we thought. Its time to form an accord which will one day help vampires rule this world.”  
Ivan now raises his right fist, adding, “It is time for all the houses to present their blood oaths to the rightful ruler, to the First of Vampires, to Count Dracula.”  
All the vampires immediately bow down and kneel in the direction of Ivan, who gives out a seemingly devilish cry, his body changing into a winged monster, showing he has concealed his true power all along.


	3. Chapter 2. The Contest and the Oracle’s Prophecy.

A back sedan pulls up at the cellar-like entrance of a hideout in the heart of the Arizona National forest. Humans hardly came here and those who were unfortunate enough would just become food to this ever-growing vampire community.  
The House of Vampiri was built by Ivan himself in the wake of the American Revolution, on the advice of the oracle. The house was built underground to avoid unwanted attention from the humans, to avoid being considered a threat until the time was right…... until it was time to strike.  
“Well the time is now!”, thinks a determined Ivan as he steps out of the car. As he makes his way to the doorway alongside his new right hand, Vandor, he is greeted by 2 guards guarding the gateway, who greet him, saying “In domum domini gratissimum” in unison.  
After moving down a flight of stairs from the entrance, Ivan and his vampire followers enter an elevator and push the button in it having the label of “The Great Hall”.

After a few seconds, Ivan and accompanying him step out of the elevator and look at a large steel door.  
“It’s good to be back.” Says a grinning Ivan as he pushes the door open.  
He is greeted by a full house parliament of only the most important of Vampire houses. He can see the sigils of each of the 3 royal houses, hanging down from the ceiling, above each leader’s head. The ‘Yeti’, seated at the left, terrorize humans in snowy mountains mainly in China, led by the ‘Bloodthirsty Blake’, with the sigil of the mountains the first cousin of Ivan. Blake has always supported Ivan and saved his life by taking a bullet for him when they fought against the infamous vampire killer, Abraham Lincoln.  
“Raavan ke anuyaayee” are the followers of their leader ‘Ravana’, having the sigil depicting him having many faces and more than 4 arms. Considered as a god by Hindus, who make up the majority of the subcontinent’s population, Ravana could change faces and command animals, and by creating mischief and chaos, he earned himself the symbol of Evil in the region. The loyalty of this house towards Ivan rivaled that of the Yeti and Ravana even gave his daughter, Sita in marriage to him, who was killed along with their son

Victor in the legendary Feud against Abraham.  
But the most important and perhaps the most fearsome of all the houses were the “Gargoyles”, with the sigil depicting “La Gargouille”, their current leader, sitting in the middle. The Gargoyles worked somewhat selfishly and had little regard for Ivan and after Ivan lost a seemingly unskilled descendant of the great Abraham, they questioned his unrivaled leadership of the Vampires, arguing that his methods had become obsolete.  
As Ivan walks towards the center of the Hall, all the houses stand up to greet him, except the Gargoyles.  
An eerie silence takes over the hall to see what Ivan would do.

Ivan is displeased but quietly sits on his throne, made from the bones of enemies, of humans.  
A skull is at the display by his side, perfectly balanced on a pike, its pointy edge balancing it from the inside.  
Ivan starts his speech off saying, “My loyal subjects, I am pleased to see most of you are still loyal to as your fathers and their fathers and haven’t forgotten your roots. With that being said, let us come to the real matter.”  
Ivan is served with blood in a steel chalice by a barmaid, who he thanks with a cheers gesture.  
He then stands up and adds, “I have called you to call here today for perhaps the most immensely important operation which will either make or break the vampires. I have found the last descendant of the cursed bloodline that has haunted us since the dawn of our species. His name is Steffenhaus and although he does not know much about himself, he surely has the instincts and blood of his ancestors. So”  
“Pardon me, my King, if I may ask what happened at his house yesterday?” says a confident and arrogant La Gargouille.

Ivan’s pale face might not turn red with anger, but his facial expressions are enough to show his displeasure at being interrupted.  
“Well, I’ll tell you what happened. This amateur got away from our great King’s hands, brutally injuring him in the process. Well, the question is how can someone who does not know his legacy get away from you and the from minions? Are you getting old Ivan? Maybe its time to have a new King. No?”  
Ivan, out of anger, squeezes the chalice in his hand, disfiguring its shape.  
“How dare you speak to our King like that!” says an enraged Blake, who is now confronting La Gargouille.  
Ivan pulls Blake back and stands in front of him and says with a big grin, “Well, I let him go as the oracle told me that without killings 9 humans that could help further his progeny, there is no use in killing him and we will most certainly lose.”  
La Gargouille laughs off the situation saying, “The words of the oracle are heresy! We are in the best time of our lives and you are afraid of one man. What is he now? 39? 40? This is just a ruse to have us under your command. I have lost my patience with your unorthodox and wayward methods!”

Turning to his followers, La Gargouille adds, “It is time for a new era! A new lineage!”  
As Ivan starts making his way back to the throne, La Gargouille feels insulted and says, “Are you walking away now? I, La Gargouille, the Dragon, challenge you to a fight for the throne!”  
The whole hall bursts in shouting, vampire-like hisses, until Ivan smashes his fist in the ground.  
The silence is followed by a roaring voice, “I accept your challenge! But know this I will not be merciful! Not this time!”  
The next thing you know they are on the training grounds of this underground lair.  
Both La Gargouille and Ivan, ready to fight. Ready to pounce. Ready to kill.  
As it was clear the fight could begin, La Gargouille gives out a manly cry, saying, “I am the Dragon! I might be your descendant, but I have ascended above you! Prepare yourself old man!”  
Another loud roar sees him shapeshifting, his bones slowly elongating and muscles widening. In a few seconds, the human looking La Gargouille has become a humanoid, dragon like a monster. Teeth coming out of his dinosaur-like face and the wings at his back resemble the ancient creatures documented by man. His hands and feet have turned into sharp, talon-like claws and his eyes have gone blue.  
The surrounding gargoyles give out a huge roar to back him up for some reason Ivan starts laughing. His laughter can be heard throughout the facility.  
This further infuriates an already frenzied La Gargouille.  
He lunges towards Ivan with an ear piercing roar, “How dare you disrespect the Great Dragon! I will kill yoU”

The fight has started. Or was it really a fight. It is as if the spectators have become voiceless. Meanwhile, La Gargouille gasps for air, but he can’t seem to breathe.  
The grin on the terrifying face of a transformed Ivan turns into an evil laugh.  
His eyes, now as red as Hellfire. His forehead, now having 2 perfectly symmetrical horns. And he back now has wings, Larger and wider than that of the suffocating opponent, but as black as coal and almost resembling those of a bat. His figure resembles various illustrations of the Devil, as the humans called him.  
La Gargouille asks for help but all anyone can do is watch.  
“No one can help you now! I had such high hopes for you! But your arrogance has cost you your life!” says an enraged King to his naïve subject.  
“No please”  
Ivan decapitates La Gargouille’s head before he can even ask for his forgiveness.  
Cries of despair are heard from amongst the Gargoyles while the other factions remain silent.  
“I think I have been too friendly to my children. So much so that they think of themselves as equals!” says a raging Ivan while blood gushes out of La Gargouille’s decapitated body.  
He raises the decapitated head in the air and roars, adding, “This is what happens to the ones who refuse to bow down!”  
The vampires immediately bow down towards their seemingly all powerful master, saying, “All hail, Ivan!”, repeatedly in unison.  
“It is time to take over what is rightfully mine!”


	4. Chapter 3. A Fashion Show Fiasco!

“Ladies and gentlemen! And now it’s time for our glamorous, stunning and show-stopping models to walk down the aisle!”, says an excited host on a rather special fashion show, the Blair Cornelia Waldorf Fashion Show.  
“Give it up for the Blair and Serena van der Woodsen!” adds the enthusiastic host, being criminally attractive herself, wearing clothes rivaling those of the models that had walked down the aisle just a while ago.  
The small, seemingly private crowd, consisting of only the most wealthy and important families in the city, starts cheering. After a short while, the 2 much awaited gals emerge, making their way down the ramp.  
“Woooooooh! Looking good in that yellow dress Serena!” yells a fan from amongst the crowd.  
Ahhh, Serena! A tall, slim, and sexy Caucasian blonde, a charismatic figure trying to make her dent in the universe. Heiress to her father’s shipping firm and a socialite like her philanthropist mother, financial independence was never a problem for her.  
“Blair! You go girl!”, says another enthusiastic supporter, this time the praise being directed towards Blair.

Known as the “Queen Bee” of the upper east side, she is the daughter of a successful Lawyer Harold, and a reputed fashion designer, Eleanor Waldorf, who appears to be running this very show.  
“Why did my mother have to invite Serena the whore to this show? And make her walk on the ramp next to me? Is she punishing me?” thinks a somewhat displeased Blair.  
An enticing brunette considered as an elite overachiever, rivaling Serena in a good way. Her hatred towards Serena, however, comes from the fact that her boyfriend, Nathaniel Fitzwilliam 'Nate' Archibald, had slept with her when they were together. Imagine your boyfriend cheating with your best friend. From then on, the bond between the 2 stellar models was never the same. From backstabbing to public humiliation, one tried to trump the other in this fracas, until a public humiliation of Serena was revealed to Blair as that of her brother Eric van der Woodsen, leading to both of them making up. However, deep down Blair still cannot come to forgive her once best friend.  
Both of them become the center of attraction wherever they go; paparazzi run after them in the streets and Waldorf fashion shows are considered incomplete without their cameos.  
Living the lives many can only dream of; their lives are about to take a turn for the worse.  
After the fashion show was done both of them go to the Van der Woodsen Penthouse for a private party organized by Serena’s mother, Lily, to celebrate the success of both families.

They both drink shots after shots, becoming more intoxicated with each gulp of liquor down their throats.  
Sitting at the bar, Blair is approached by a rather pale but handsome man. She does not know him which is odd but his humor and good looks pave way for a long conversation leading to the 2 going into a room. This makes Serena jealous.  
“So show me what you go” starts Blair but is interrupted by weird sounds made by handsome guy.  
“Are you okay. Should I Oh!” He grabs onto her hugging her in a tight embrace, which she welcomes with a grin.  
Imma have sex with him!  
He suddenly constricts her, embracing her even tighter.  
“Don’t get all clingy! What are you doing? Ahhhhhhh!” screams Blair.  
“Must’ve hit the spot. That lucky bastard!” says a passerby.  
Serena however has always attracted attention, mostly of older men. As Blair leaves her alone, as she thinks about leaving the penthouse, an aged but muscular man greets her, saying, “Nice show today Miss Serena. You looked good in that dress. Yellow suits you.”  
Although she is disinterested, she politely replies to the man, saying, “Thank you so much!”

She then notices she hasn’t seen this man before, like the man who is in the room with Blair. Serena, now as curious as a lead investigator trying to puzzle the pieces together, asks, “I’m sorry I haven’t seen you around. Mister?”  
“Jack Ripper. You can call me Jack.” replies a confident man.  
“Like as in Jack the Ripper Serial Murderer” Laughs Serena. His sense of humor and chiseled physique certainly catches her eye.  
“So, what is it that you do Jack?”, says Serena.  
“I am a fitness trainer. I will be working with Waldorf designs to get the models into I should say, better shape.”  
“Well, are we not in good shape now?” Says a somewhat flirting Serena as she stands and shows off her tantalizing body.  
“I didn’t mean to offend you. It is just that there is always room for improvement. I could show it to you now if you want.” says Jack, flirting right back at the young blonde.  
“Well maybe you should,” says Serena as she holds his hand and makes way to the room next to that in which Blair had taken a rather pale gentleman a while ago.  
“So, let’s get me into shape shall we.” says a grinning Serena, undressing as she goes along.  
Cries are heard from the room in which Blair is.

That fucking bitch! The audacity of her telling me and Nate to fuck off! I’m telling Nate as soon as I get home today! thinks a drunk and wasted Serena.  
“She isn’t fucking with him, you know. The man that took Serena in is a vampire. He’s biting Dumb Blonde Serena's neck right about now.”  
Shivers suddenly go down the spine of a suddenly frightened Serena, who tries to leave the room but is stopped by her fitness trainer.  
“Don’t you dare go out!”, whispers an angry Jack.  
She stops in her tracks, shivering with fear whispering, “Please let me go. I’ll give you money! Just let me go!”  
The old man now pulls out a gun with a silencer attached to its nozzle and says with a calm voice, “Don’t worry I won’t kill you. There are things out there that want to kill you. I’m here to save you.”  
“Now go to the wall and knock on it. Then say Blair, it’s getting late we should go.”  
She approaches the wall separating her and Blair’s room and repeats Jack’s words.  
She suddenly hears a ghoulish sound and hears footsteps approaching her but then she is pushed back by Jack, who fires a whole clip through the wall.  
That ghoulish cry diminishes.  
“Help me, Serena.” Says a faint voice.  
“It’s Blair! We have to help her!” says a panicking Serena.  
“Are you sure? She shouldn’t have survived the bullets you know.” says a cautious Jack.  
“I don’t care. I’m going in.”  
“I’m warning you woman, there will be consequences.”  
They quietly get out of the room and quickly enter the one in which Blair is, probably in critical condition.

Serena enters first and a reloading Jack follows.  
Who is this old bastard? What does he want? I need to help Blair! I need to do something.  
The lights are out but the central window is just big enough to illuminate the room for both Serena and Jack who now see a dead, pale man, with bullets holes on his still body.  
His face does not resemble the man who seduced Blair, which frightens Serena.  
“His name is Ravana. He could shapeshift into anything and take the face of any man. Still don’t believe me, Serena?”  
“What did he want with Blair?” asks a puzzled Serena.  
“A prophecy narrates that you both could give me an heir that would defeat the Vampire King!” says Jack exaggerating the sentence with the gesture of his hands, then adding,” So, he just wanted to kill you both.”  
“Stop lying!”  
“There is no time to fight we need to get out of here!” says Jack holding her hand but as they are about to leave the room, Blair comes out of the dark, pushing Jack away and then biting Serena on her neck.  
“Fuck! That wasn’t part of the plan.”  
A surprised Jack pulls out his gun, turns around and shoots Blair, who almost bites him too. Blair still manages to dig in her newly mutated sharp claws into his right arm, slashing him before catching the bullet in her chest cavity.

As the creepy and now pale Blair, with vampire-like teeth gasps for air, Jack runs towards Serena, who seems to be in agonizing pain.  
“Let me see.”  
“It hurts!” cries Serena. “I don’t want to die! Please help!”  
Jack gives a sigh. Then pulls out his gun again, saying “I wish it hadn’t come to this. You’ll turn into one of them any moment now. I am sorry! I can’t let you live!”  
He then kisses her forehead, as if to bid her farewell.  
“No! Please don’t!” says Serena, tears now running down her eyes.  
But, as he is about to pull the trigger, Blair latches onto him. He puts his gun between her ferocious teeth and kicks her a good distance away from himself, following up with putting a bullet in her right leg.  
Suddenly Jack’s abdomen is grabbed and clutched by someone stronger, someone with much more experience as a Vampire.  
“You thought you could kill me with a few silver bullets, Steffenhaus?” says a laughing Ravana.  
He continues to laugh, strangling his foe with a vice-like grip.  
“It seems Ivan was telling the truth when let you go from his grasp. He will be pleased to know that I have, should I say, improved these petty humans to be the wombs carrying your offspring.”  
Steffenhaus’ ribs make crackling sounds, while Ravana keeps on adding the insults.  
“So weak! It’s a pity we went through so much trouble for you! You couldn’t even save your own family.”  
This comment, however, about Steffenhaus’s inability to protect his family breathes new life into him. He headbutts Ravana and bites down on his right eye, dismembering it from his body.

“Ahhhh! You motherfucker!” yells Ravana in pain.  
“Silver teeth, you shape-shifting cunt!” grins Steffenhaus but his waist aches from all the constriction it has endured.  
Blair approaches him again with ferocious intent and screams to which Steffenhaus responds with cutting her right arm off with a concealed blade, adding, “Not this time you bitch!”  
“Ahuhauhauh!” screams Blair.  
“People have become too horny these days!” says a passerby hearing her voice.  
Ravana is still screaming and trying to pull himself through the excruciating pain.  
Serena, now as pale as death, starts to run towards Steffenhaus with a freakish scream, only to meet his sword which slashes her right leg and then is pushed through her skull like a key through a keyhole, turning in her skull, as if to unlock the lock. He then pulls it out and decapitates her head with it.  
“You should’ve listened beautifully.”  
Steffenhaus, already badly lacerated and strangled tries to catch his breath, but instead is lifted in the air by Ravana,  
“Aww! Give me a break”  
He throws him into a wall, back first.  
“There, a back breaker.”  
He lifts the stumbling man again, but this time Steffenhaus desperately scuffles and manages to plunge his blade through his left eye, taking away his sight completely.  
“Ahhhhh! I will kill you!”  
“One must see first. I’m afraid I have taken that from you little prick of a vamp! Now die!”  
He applies pressure and thrusts in the blade completely, which then protrudes out of the back of his head.  
Now on the ground, he then slices Ravanna’s head in half to confirm the kill.  
Blair heads towards the door and opens it calling for help, “Help! This man killed Serena!”  
“No wonder everyone calls her a bitch!” murmurs an angered Steffenhaus, who now pulls out a small crossbow and grenade, setting a silver-coated arrow in the crossbow.  
“He cut off my arm! Hell.”  
The silver arrow whistles and goes through the side of her head all the way through her temple.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh!” screams a nearby lady seeing Blair being shot down.  
“Security!” yells a guard.  
“Every fucking time!” exclaims Steffenhaus. He is exhausted but he has to get out, and quick.  
“I’m coming out of the window. Code blue! I repeat code blue! The packages are dead. I’ll be at the rendezvous in 5. Bring back up!”

The guard enters the room, and seeing Steffenhaus says, “Freeze!”  
“Fuck off!” he pulls the pinout of the grenade and starts running towards the center window.  
The guard open fires, putting one bullet in the war veterans’ right leg, but he soldiers on and rams through the window, falling 2 stories below on a car. The grenade explodes, injuring the guard. Who after regaining his senses, sees the bodies burning, a silver residue visible on them.  
“Ah fuck! Make it 3! I took a shortcut.” and saying that Steffenhaus limps away, reaching a car at the end of the street.  
“Sir, we just lost Blair and Serena? What now?” asks the female recruit driving the getaway car.  
“Don’t worry Sandy! I got a Ravana! That shape-shifting bastard’s been terrorizing us for years. And besides, we still have many more to save. Focus on that.”  
His wounds ache and the pain is amplified as another recruit pours alcohol on them in the backseat.  
“Ah fuck Sandra!”  
“I needed to do it, boss. Can’t have you turning into a vamp, can we? And just so you know, you have 2 cracked ribs. Might be a good idea to have some backup on the field before shit goes south.”  
“Don’t lecture me, girl!”  
“Just saying.”  
“Ahhh! The sooner we save the other’s the sooner we get to kill Ivan. He needs to die!”


	5. Chapter 4: Panic at the Disco

Rosewood High School, Pennsylvania, an ultra modern school with the best facilities and faculty, but sadly, the worst kind of students.  
The kids here, not even sure if we can call them that, do all sorts of mischief. From cyberbullying to pranking school staff, these kids have done it all. But one group seems to outclass everyone, they have many names but the one that stands out is the pretty little liars.  
The pretty little liars consist of 4 main 13 Year Olds girls, namely 1Aria Marie Montgomery, Hanna Olivia Marin, Emily Catherine Fields, and Spencer Jill Hastings. All of them have dirty little secrets that were previously exploited by the ‘A’ turns out to be Mona Vanderwaal. They were pushed to do questionable things which were mostly followed with dire consequences. Its been a while since any A contacted them after the fall of Mona, but as they say, no one knows what tomorrow may hold.  
Problem children in the day and party monsters at night, the lives of the pretty little liars are about to take a turn for the worse.  
“Wohooo! Let’s party!” says Hana to the group while Aria and Emily stand embarrassed in the line leading to the biggest club in the state, the Bar n Heat Night club.  
“Sorry, I’m late, lost track of time,” says Spencer as she joins the group.  
“Doing what, you naughty girl?” asks a grinning Hanna.  
“Shut up Hanna!” exclaim the 3 in unison.  
“Okay! Sheesh! You guys need mental help!” says Hanna to which they all laugh.  
When they reach the end of the line, they are stopped by the guard at the entrance.  
“You guys are not old enough to go in. Go home, kids.”  
“The fuck did he say?” whispers Aria.  
“Wait! I got this.” Replies Hanna.  
“Listen Mister, why don’t we come to some sort of agreement?” Says Hanna, exposing her bosom.  
“The only agreement we will come to is…..” replies the annoyed guard, but he is interrupted.  
“Let them in will ya!” says a rather handsome bloke.

Next thing you know, all of them are sitting at the bar, the girls drinking liquor while the man drinks vodka.  
“Do you own this place now?” asks Spencer.  
“Yeah I do, my father just gave it to me today. You see it's my birthday today.”  
“Happy Birthday!” cheer the girls.  
“Sorry, I’m late. We were caught in traffic Oh, Wow! Mr. Blake! You guys know him?” says a startled 13 Year Old Alison 'Ali' Lauren DiLaurentis.  
“How did you get in? Aren’t you too young too?” asks Blake.  
“I uhh” stutters Alison.  
“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you!” laughs Blake.  
“Oh, haha!” laughs Alison nervously.  
“You know his father gave him this club’s ownership on his birthday, which is today.” Says Hanna.  
“Wow! Congrats and Happy birthday! But you look a little pale, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s just a medical condition. Nothing to worry about.” Saying that Blake stands up and adds, “And thank you, your girls are too kind! Well, enjoy tonight and If you ever need something just let me know. And, yeah one more thing. Don’t get caught in my club!” saying this, Blake leaves them, laughing.  
Suddenly all of them receive a text. They look at each other with dread, fearing the worst.  
“No! It’s over She’s gone!” exclaims Aria, who takes out her phone and sees the text.  
But her anger turns into fear when she reads the message.  
“I’m still ticking, Bitches and the clock is ticking for you too. Get out while you can from the club. Shit is about to go down. Btw don’t trust Blake. He isn’t what he seems to be.” A.  
“Call the cops, Aria. As for this A, surely, it is Blake. That fucker! How dare he!” says Hanna who is now full of anger.

She pulls out her paperweight gun which she conceals in her wallet due to her experiences with A, and even though everyone tries to stop her, she goes after Blake.  
Blake enters a room and notices he is being followed. With a huge grin, he enters the room and Hanna follows him in.  
“Listen you Mother Fucker?”  
The room is dark and she cannot see Blake anywhere.  
“Where are you? Come out you pussy!” says an angry Hanna, not knowing she has walked to her own demise.  
“I’m here you little bitch! Hahahahah! I thought I’d have to wait for everyone to go to have a taste of one of you. But I guess I’m just lucky.”  
“What the fuck you mean a taste? Hey, wait! Ahhhhhhh!”  
A bullet is fired but the music from the DJ drowns it out.  
“She’s been gone a long time you know. And where is the police? We should go!” says Spencer anxiously.  
“Not without Hanna!” says a stubborn Aria.  
“What if she…”  
“Hello, ladies! Care for an old man to join you?”  
“Fuck off you Pedo!”  
“You enter the club even though you are underage, and I’m the pedo. You hypocritical bitch!”  
“Listen, Mother”  
“Shut up and listen you ungrateful bitches! I’m the A that messaged you. I know all about you but that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is who Blake really is. He is a Vampire Lord who has come to kill the pretty little liars and he probably got to Hanna as I can’t see her here. So…..”  
“Listen, Bastard! You…”  
“Hanna’s coming back. See for yourself how pale and unorthodox she seems. Look! If she feels cold to the touch just make an excuse to go home and go. I’ll deal with her but whatever you do don’t stay.” says the mystery man, pointing towards Hanna, who indeed looks quite pale, and unnatural.  
“I’ll be right behind you and whatever you do don’t hug her.”

The old man walks away, and Hanna comes back to the group.  
“Hanna, you look pale. What happened?” says Aria as she holds her hands. She notices that she indeed is freezing.  
“Hanna why are you so cold?” asks Aria suspiciously.  
What if the old man is telling the truth? No, it’s just in my head! There is no such thing as a Vampire Lord!  
‘So, did you do it? And was he the A?”  
“Yes, I did, and yes he was.” She replies.  
“Let’s go home! I’ve had enough for today.” Says Aria.  
“Well before we go, can you give me a hug?” asks the freakishly pale Hanna, grinning with her arms now wide open.  
“No! Let’s just get out of here.”  
“Well, we are not going anywhere! Khhaaaaa!” speaks Hanna, before latching onto Aria and biting down her neck as if it were a piece of bread.  
“Ahhhhhhh!” screamed the girls.  
They try to run but Hanna now clings onto Spencer, but before she can bite her, a crossbow bolt goes through her neck and she screams ghoulishly.  
The whole club is in chaos now. People screaming and running for the exits. The security guards, seemingly having more vampires than humans amongst them, aim at the old man and open fire. He evades most of the bullets, scrambling with the girls, taking cover behind the bar table, throwing a silver grenade at them which explodes at impact, temporarily discombobulating the humans and burning the vampires at the same time. The old man catches a bullet in his left arm, but it is only a flesh wound.  
“Where are you Ravana Slayer? Did you like what I did with that lassie?” shouts a grinning Blake.  
“I’m here Lap-dog, and at least I don’t take orders from an illegitimate son of the devil himself.”  
“Shut the fuck up you Glorified prick! You only live due to your bloodline.”  
“So, I’ve heard,” says Steffenhaus, telling Emily and Spencer to move to the nearest exit while he covers them.

He then opens fire on the Vampires yelling, “Go!”  
The girls run like hell and are about to get out when Aria blocks their way and bites both of them in quick succession.  
“Ah, Fuck! Not again! I’m too old for this shit! You’re up, Charles Bartholomew 'Chuck' Bass!” says Steffenhaus disappointingly.  
“On it, Sir!”  
In the blink of an eye, a van smashes through the club’s entrance, and a young man comes out of it, shotgun in hand.  
He shoots vampires with the aim of a marine sniper and disarms the human guards with his mastery in judo. He puts both Aria and Emily down and injures Spencer.  
Blake laughs, “This is what you get for backup these days? Hahaha! Pity!”  
In a flash, he grabs Steffenhaus from his bleeding arm and takes him down ready to devour him. But before Blake has the chance to do so, Chuck shoves a silver coated spear through his chest.  
“How’d you like that, Blake? I told you I could handle it, Boss! All the others are out we should get going.”  
He throws Blake aside and helps up Steffenhaus, who pats him and says “You did good kid! You did go….”, being interrupted by a spear piercing through the back of Chuck’s neck all the way through his thorax, the same spear with which he stabbed Blake. Blood coming out of his mouth a few moments later.  
He sees Chuck go down and suddenly everything slows down, he catches Chuck in mid air and tries to stop the bleeding but he can’t, after a while, struggling to breathe, he dies in his arms.  
Without another thought, Steffenhaus takes out his blade and clenches its handle in anger.  
Blake catches his breath and says, “You think you can kill me with a spear? You got to bitch” but he is unable to continue.

He tries to speak again but slowly his head falls off, now lying on the floor, detached from his body, Steffenhaus, holding his infamous blade, vengeance in his bluely lit up eyes.  
“You will die knowing that I will kill your Master the same as I killed you! Here’s a note. Give it to him when he arrives, you ghoulish swine!” says Steffenhaus, placing the note on his dead body, concealing some sort of mechanical device underneath it.  
He looks at Chuck and says, “You were my best disciple Chuck. You gave our cause all the wealth and support it needed. It was an honor to meet you!”.  
He then observes that time has become linear again.  
“What just happened? What was that?”  
He has so many questions but he knows that he needs to get out of here first.  
He puts someone’s body inside the getaway car that Chuck had brought and left before the cops arrive at the scene.


	6. Chapter 5: Challenging the Vampire King

“Hello! My name is Amanda Pierce and I am here at the Barn Heat Nightclub. A tragic incident has occurred in this club in central Manhattan. There have been 9 reported casualties and many people are still injured due to this so called ‘Panic at the Disco’. Amongst the 9 reported casualties are underaged Rosewood high students Aria, Hanna, and Alison, while a wealthy business heir, Chuck Bass has also fallen victim to this bizarre shootout. There have also been reported that an old man, nearly 40, sparked the incident but the police are still investigating the matter. It seems that a car filled with armed assailants rammed their car through the club’s wall but their intentions are still unclear.” Says a reporter covering the crime scene. A detective walks past her in great haste, and she tries to intercept him, engaging him to get answers to some of her questions.  
“Inspector Harrison, I would like to ask you a couple of questions”  
He shuns her away, stating, “I am sorry but I cannot answer your questions until I have conducted a thorough investigation of this case.”  
Still speed walking down the street, far away from the crime scene, he stops at the door of a black SUV, in which sits a shady man.  
“Sir, most of the subjects are dead but there was a complication. Steffenhaus showed up and tried to clean the house. Although we outnumbered him, he had help. I think it was the cult he runs.”  
“Of course, it was! What then?”  
“I was seriously wounded by his crossbow and many minions died trying to kill the targets. They got most of them and we have dealt with the dead bodies of the minions before anyone could bat an eye but” hesitates, investigator.  
“But what?” says the shady man with an angered tone.  
“Steffenhaus yet again proves to be the biggest thorn in our side. He has made allies that are as skilled as him. One of them cut down our kind as if he were Abraham himself. Steffenhaus is training an army to fight us, Sir and”  
“What? There’s more?”

“Well”  
“Fucking tell me, boy! I don’t have all day!”  
“He has escaped Sir, and with Spencer.”  
“You fucking buffoons! First the penthouse! Now, this! Where is Blake? He was here, wasn’t he?”  
“Blake is dead, Sir.”  
“What the fuck did you just say?” says Ivan, pulling the investigator’s collar.  
“Steffenhaus killed him, Sir.”  
“And you did nothing! What is your use to me then detective?”  
“But sir I”, a cracking sound stops the investigator.  
Ivan breaks the neck of the investigator with his bare hands.  
Getting out of the car, Ivan says, “Where is Blake?”  
On persisting silence, Ivan adds, “Open your fucking mouths, you useless lot!”  
“His body is down the alley, sir.”  
He angrily walks down the alley and after a few brief moments is staring at a lifeless, blind Blake.  
“And they say we are cruel? These Fucking Lincolns! Why do they resist our might? Our rule is only inevitable.”  
He puts his hands on the chest of Blake, and says, “Me paenitet veteri Graecinus amico.”

He now sees a note slightly visible from underneath the deceased Blake’s coat.  
As he pulls out the paper, a trigger is pulled, and a loud bang sends all the surrounding minions and Ivan flying.  
“Ahhhhhhhh! That fucking bastard! Who sets a booby trap on a” cries Ivan in pain.  
He sees silver on his skin and immediately understands what had happened.  
“A silver mine? Did you get to be kidding me? Clearly, he has helped, help with deep pockets, it would seem.”  
“Did you get a hold of the so called Resistance?”  
“We killed one, Sir. His name seems to be Chuck, son of Billionaire Bartholomew 'Bart' Bass. He inherited his Father’s wealth upon his death and he might be the one who was doing all the funding. We know of 2 more of the resistance, Sandy, and Sarah but they weren’t here.”  
“I see. The sooner we bite the head of the snake the better. Do everything you can to force them out of hiding.”, says a stumbling Ivan.  
One minion tries to help him up, but he pushes him aside, “Lay one hand on me again and you will lose that hand!”  
He points towards the dead minions now surrounding him, saying “Deal with this mess and don’t let any reporter in here. Got it?”  
“Yes, boss!” yell the obedient minions.  
“And bring me a glass of human blood, quick!”  
The paper is some sort of note, a note written by Steffenhaus.

After being handed a chalice with blood by a shaking minion who had observed Ivan breaking the detective's neck, Ivan starts limping towards his SUV, reading the note in one hand while drinking blood with the other, healing himself with every drop of blood that goes down his throat.  
“You have killed innocent people long enough Ivan. No more! You want to kill me and end my bloodline. Well, you can try. Meet me where it all began. Meet me where you turned my life into the hell which will soon consume you and your race. Meet me at my beautiful Karen’s an innocent Stephanie’s house. We fought a long time ago. A lot has changed since then. I have Spencer, so come and get her. We will finish what we started but this time, your henchmen won’t be able to save you from my wrath! It is time for you to die!”  
He regains his strength with every sip of blood but with each word of the letter, his anger aggravates.  
“Ahhhhhhh! He has Spencer. You fucking Imbeciles!” he yells as he throws the piece of paper on the ground.  
He gets into the car and yells, “If they mate, I will skin each and every one of you alive! Now get in the cars, you fucking idiots! He is in Blood Street!”  
“I will drown you in your own blood, Steffenhaus! If it’s the last thing I do!” says a vengeful Ivan, as he sits back in his SUV and rides away.


End file.
